Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken
|inventor = Goku |user = Goku Vegito |color = & |class = Power Up TransformationTreated as a transformation in video games. Also referred to as a transformation by Vados. |similar = Kaio-ken Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken Super Kaio-ken Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Perfected Super Saiyan Blue }} , also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-kenDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 or simply Kaio-ken Blue,Name of the figure SSGSS Son Gokou ~ Kaio-ken Blue of the Cho Shingi Den figures line. is a technique which consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Overview This variation of the Kaio-ken synchronizes the two separate power boosts between Goku's godly transformation and the special technique, which is emphasized by the double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical blue Super Saiyan Blue aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifests as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. When using this transformation for the first time, the energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appears several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a dark shade of pink. Additionally, Goku's clothes are affected as well; his bright orange Gi becomes dark red, whereas his dark blue belt, wristbands and shoes turn purple. The light generated by this technique is so intense, that the whole surrounding area is illuminated to many shades of red. Goku began developing this technique for eventual use against Beerus. To use it, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, then simply activates Kaio-ken in addition to it. Initially, since Goku had not yet mastered the technique, it had only a 10% chance of working and a 90% of failing, which had a chance of killing him. Thus, Goku was forced to maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. Since Super Saiyan Blue has perfect innate ki control and instinctively calm nature, Goku is able to utilize the power of the Kaio-ken in a similar manner to the way in which he can control it in his base form. By contrast, attempting to use the technique with any of his non-godly Super Saiyan transformations would almost certainly kill him, which he cited as the reason why he never attempted to use it in the past as even a normal Super Saiyan. Like the standard Kaio-ken, this variation can also use multipliers to further bolster Goku's capacities. This form was even able to make Beerus nervous even before Goku increased its multiplier. However, the recoil of going to such levels too high for his body to handle can build up just as fast. Seemingly the signs of this state being unstable is the user's skin turning more red colored and the hair turning light blue, almost white. The full ramifications of using this technique at too high a level manifested several days later as Goku developed [[Delayed Onset Ki Disorder|Delayed Onset Ki Disorder]] caused by the unaccustomed and strenuous activity while using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Symptoms include a significant decline in ki control and generation resulting in such instances as Goku's diminished proficiency when using his Instant Transmission and erratic flying. While King Kai notes that while his initial outbreak was temporary, he cautions Goku he could develop the condition permanently with continued reckless use of Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, rending him incapable of practicing martial art again. By the time of the Tournament of Power, Goku gained enough mastery of the technique to quickly activate it for as long of a duration as needed. Goku's mastery over this state is such that the stress generated is considerably less, making it appear as a normal Kaio-ken Blue at all times, even when used at X10 or X20. Usage and Power In the anime, Goku uses the X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against Hit, where it gifted Goku with such power that Hit's Time-Skip technique became ineffective, enabling him to strike Hit in spite of time being suspended. While the energy usage of this technique is very high, the Super Saiyan Blue form may serve to shield the user against the negative physical effects of the Kaio-ken to an extent. During his fight against Hit, Goku showed no obvious signs of physical strain caused by the Kaio-ken until he powered back down to his base form, at which point his body began to suffer severe muscle convulsions. Shortly after his failed attempt to defeat Hit with it, the X10 Kaio-ken faded and his Kaio-ken dropped to a lower level for the rest of the fight. Goku briefly uses this technique once again in the "Future" Trunks Saga, in order to escape Fused Zamasu's grasp and send him flying with a swift kick. In the process, Goku manages to destroy Fusion Zamasu's Barrier of Light but quickly returns to base form, unable to move. Goku uses this technique a third time during the Zeno Expo in his match against Bergamo, who was getting stronger with each blow Goku delivered until defeated by Goku's God Kamehameha. At this point, it appears that Goku was able to exercise a far greater degree of control with this form, as he did not succumb to any muscle spasms or contractions afterward, but this is because he did not use the 10x power up. He later uses this technique against Top before being stopped by the Grand Minister. Goku later used this in a one-on-one match against a full power Potential Unleashed Gohan in preparation for the Tournament of Power. Although Ultimate Gohan was able to hold his own with a normal Super Saiyan Blue Goku, when Goku used Kaio-ken, he defeated Gohan after the two clashed. By the time of the Tournament of Power, Goku gained enough mastery of the technique to quickly activate it for as long of a duration as needed. Goku's mastery over this state is such that the stress generated is considerably less, making it appear as a normal Kaio-ken Blue at all times, even when used at X10 or X20. Goku was tied with Frieza and Vegeta as the strongest member of Team Universe 7 prior to attaining Ultra Instinct -Sign-, indicating that Goku's full power in this state was the same as Frieza's full power at the time. In the Tournament of Power, while fighting one-on-one against Jiren, Goku continuously uses this technique in an effort to keep up; however, he is easily beaten down despite this. Goku has also grown to be able to utilize X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Goku utilizes this state against Jiren to no avail. Despite this increase in power, the gap in their power does not narrow to any significant degree, as Goku is still easily thrashed around by Jiren. However, it should be noted that Goku's mastery of the technique allowed him to withstand this empowered state with no signs of visible strain on his body or stamina levels. While using a Universe 7's Spirit Bomb in this X20 state, Goku was able to force Jiren to exert more power by using both of his hands before Goku was ultimately overpowered. Later, Goku uses this form against Super Saiyan Kefla, which according to Whis, Goku knew he wouldn't be able to beat her terrifying power without it. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to fully defend against Kefla due to his depleted stamina, and he was knocked out by her with a single kick to the neck, although this was when Goku was caught off guard. When Goku and Vegeta begin their last stand against Jiren, Goku released all of the strength he possibly could as a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. As a team Goku and Vegeta - who had just broken his limits - attacked Jiren, who had revealed a hint of his true power, and managed to compete with him, even gaining an advantage at times, although Jiren still easily broke free when Goku managed to hold him in place for Vegeta to shoot his Final Flash at Jiren. However, once Jiren used his full power, Goku, even alongside Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue Evolved and Android 17, was outclassed. In the manga, Goku never uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in the same way as in the anime. However, against Jiren in the Tournament of Power, he attempts to power up Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, using the same principle as the Kaio-ken in an attempt to break his limit. Using this state he is briefly able to fight Jiren better than previously at the cost of damage to his body, but he is quickly outmatched and reverts to his ordinary Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. In the Prison Planet Saga, Vegito uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken technique against Cunber, though he finds himself outmatched when Cunber becomes a Golden Great Ape. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Jump Force'' The technique makes its debut in a video-game and is firstly named in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). The technique appears in Xenoverse 2 where is was also named. Like the anime, the X10 multiplier can only be activated on top of the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. When activated, it drains Goku's health at an alarming rate. Goku can also use this form in Heroes and Dokkan Battle (as his super attack while in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form is 10x God Kamehameha). While the technique itself cannot be used by Future Warrior, it is possible for them to use a Kaioken-empowered technique such as the Kaio-ken Kamehameha while transformed into regular Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan God SS Evolved. However, the effect is purely cosmetic in nature. The form also appears in FighterZ. In Jump Force, Goku can utilize the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken by transforming into his Super Saiyan Blue form which serves as his Full Awakening, then utilize the Meteor Combination rush Ability during which Goku will briefly activate his Kaio-ken. However the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken is only present visually as its usage during the rush is purely a visual representation as it has no effect on stats. Trivia *This is the first technique that gives the user a double aura. The second is Super Saiyan Anger. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken only boosts Goku's ki and does not change Goku's body color. *Besides the Super Saiyan Blue transformation that Goku has mixed with Kaio-ken on several occasions, Goku has only ever combined the Kaio-ken with the regular Super Saiyan transformation on one occassion, in the Other World Tournament against Pikkon. It's believed he only managed to do so due to him being dead at the time, so he didn't experience any of the Kaio-ken's drawbacks. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Superguerrer Blau Atac d'en Kaito pl:Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations